If we get arrested
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Prompt - If we get arrested, it's your fault. JJ suggests she and Alex go check out an abandoned hospital. One-Shot. Enjoy.


**If we get arrested.**

Hello! So, I felt it had been a while since I wrote a Criminal Minds story, and I also wanted to try something new!

I really liked Alex Blake in the show and was super sad when she left! So, this is a sort of Alex and JJ friendship (?) type one shot!

Prompt – If we get arrested, it's your fault.

JJ suggests checking out an abandoned hospital in the middle of the night.

Really hope you enjoy this, please let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

"Come on, Alex. The victims were all born here, maybe there is something here that can help us." JJ smiled as she got out of the car.

Alex sighed looking up at the now abandoned building. Twenty years ago, it was a fully functioning hospital, and yes, JJ had a point, all the victims so far had been born there, but Alex had no idea what sneaking around an abandoned building was going to do for the case.

But it was too late. JJ had already jumped the fence. Alex groaned slightly as she got out of the car, shutting the door, making sure the care was locked before following JJ.

"Did you ever think that there's a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign for a reason?" Alex hissed as she jumped the fence, and jogging a little to catch up with the blonde.

"To keep youths out. We are very special FBI agents."

"Who don't have any reason or orders to be here. Hotch doesn't even know where we are." Alex shot back.

"Where's the fun in following the rules?"

"Keeping our jobs maybe?" Alex said coming to a stop as they reached a door.

JJ looked around before turning to Alex slightly. It had been all JJ's idea to come, and although it probably would have been best to tell the team, JJ didn't want to wake anyone in the middle of the night. Or, that was the story she was sticking to.

"Come on, let's have a look around, see what we can find and then we're out of here." Alex still didn't look convinced.

"Fine. But if we get arrested, it's your fault." Alex told her. JJ only nodded in response.

* * *

Getting through the door wasn't so hard. The chain and padlock were rusted and the wooden door seemed to have moulded over and broken down.

"I take it this was a back entrance. These all look like locker rooms to me." Alex said as she wondered around, one hand holding her torch, the other resting on her gun attached to her belt.

"I think you're right. All of them seem to be open. Maybe some youth got in here?" JJ mused as she got further towards another door.

"This one's locked and the padlock on it looks new…" Alex said after a moment. JJ turned, turning toward the brunette.

"You think someone's been back here?" Alex nodded, using her touch to light up the rest of the lockers.

JJ did the same to the other side. Only one had a new padlock.

"Maybe we should call Hotch?"

"What? And tell him that we found a locker in an abandoned hospital, that could be some dealers drug stash?" Alex closed her eyes momentarily. She really did not want to be here. Apart from this place probably being haunted, they also stood a chance of being jumped by squatters or drug runners.

"Fine, let's keep looking. Since all the victims were born here, maybe we could try the paediatric ward? If it even exists…"

"Anyway, why would we get arrested. We're FBI…"

"Who are off duty and who's supervisor has no idea where we are." JJ chuckled lightly.

"Hotch will vouch for us."

"For you maybe," Alex muttered under her breath as they continued down a corridor that seemed to be filled with abandoned hospital beds, and medical equipment. Alex wondered why no one ever got rid of all that was left, but then again, she had no idea where anyone would put it. And by the look of it all, she doubted any hospital would want to use it again.

JJ had heard Alex's comment but chose to ignore it. She was new and all newbies took their time in realising that once you're on the team, you are family. It was that simple.

"Well, assuming you don't want to take the elevator, this looks like the only stairwell going up. Maybe there's a map or at least a list of wards and floor numbers." JJ used her torch to light up various walls, landing on one that seemed to have writing on it.

"Wow, this place had a biocontainment unit. I didn't think they were all in twenty years ago," JJ looked to Alex in a hope she could give her an explanation.

"They weren't. Normally it was just a floor with rooms that they said were contained. Wards like that twenty years ago were just locked doors and doctors wearing two pairs of gloves. No wondered hospitals suffered so many outbreaks."

"Thank god for modern technology. Ah, here. Labour and Delivery, floor five." JJ read.

"Did they have a psychiatric ward here?"

"Yes. See, this could be helpful. Now you've gotten over your fear!" JJ joked before she moved towards the stairs.

"I do not have a fear of abandoned buildings, JJ. I have a fear of losing my job. And before you got up those stairs, do not touch the railing. We've already established this place has not been in use for twenty years and had a pretty poor infectious disease control protocol." JJ chuckled again.

"You can tell me if you are scared. I won't tell anyone."

"I am not scared. Uncomfortable, yes, but I am not scared." Alex admitted.

"Okay, well, you can always hold my hand if you need to." Alex refused to answer, as they made their way up the stairs in silence.

* * *

Reaching the top, the place seemed to be lit by a red light that was clearly from outside of the building.

"Don't tell me that doesn't creep you out slightly," JJ whispered as she pushed the door to the ward fully open.

"Looks like they all left in a hurry, twenty years ago," Alex said as she moved towards, what she assumed to be the nurse's station.

"Files are still here, from what I can tell," Alex called to JJ when she spotted the room behind the desks full of brown folders.

"Patients too," JJ called back from the side room. Alex turned to look at her, before moving towards her quickly, her hand automatically going to her gun.

"Oh god…"

In the side room, a corpse seemed the be attached to the bed.

"Well, at least she wasn't killed recently," JJ commented as she took a step further into the room, looking at the mummified body that laid on the hospital bed.

"I'm going to go and look through some of those files. See if I can find anything." Alex told the blonde before leaving the room but stopping again when she heard voices.

"JJ…"

"Yeah, I hear them too," JJ replied before Alex had even asked the question.

Both women positioned themselves either side of the door, neither of the, needing to say anything.

"How did they know we're on this floor?" JJ asked.

"I have no idea. But I say again, if we get arrested, it's your fault."

"That's if we don't get shot first," JJ muttered back. Alex turned her head slightly giving JJ a look.

As the steps got louder, both women held out their weapons, ready to shot.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Within a minute, Alex, JJ and the voice from earlier were all shouting at each other.

"FBI!"

"PUT THE GUN DOWN."

"FBI, DROP IT!"

It took everyone a minute to realise who they were shouting at.

"Hotch…" JJ said almost in disbelief.

There, in front of both Alex and JJ, stood the rest of the BAU. Alex lowered her weapon before looking at JJ.

"JJ…" Alex prompted after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I know." JJ sounded almost like a child. Turning to face Hotch, she could see he was waiting for an explanation.

"Hotch, this was all my idea…"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I hope it was okay! Please let me know what you thought! Bethany.


End file.
